The Proposal
by Thanatoschild
Summary: Percy tries to figure out how to propose to Annabeth with help from his friends
I paced my cabin floor, trying to think. _Why does thinking of a proposal have to be so freaking hard?_ For the past two hours I had paced, jumped, and caused mini whirlpools in the fountain, trying to think of something to say when I proposed to Annabeth. _It needs to be romantic. Argh!_ _Oh wait, I got it. I'll get the boys over to help me._

I walked over to the fountain and tossed in five drachmas, "Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Will Solace." Five different Iris-messages popped up, one for each person. All five of them looked up. Jason spoke first, "What do you need, Percy?"

I blushed slightly before saying, "IneedhelpwithaproposalforAnnabeth."

Frank frowned, "Wait, what?"

Leo grinned, "I understand fast talk. He needs help with proposing to Annabeth."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "How'd you get that from what he said?"

Leo smirked mischievously, "Because, Zhang, as the Super-sized McShizzle, I've got skills." Frank rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply. Nico quickly cut him off, "Gotcha, Percy. I'll shadow-travel and pick everyone up to bring them to you."

Will glared at Nico, "Don't you dare, Nico. No Hades stuff for you. Not until you are fully healed." Nico rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Doctor Sunshine." Then he added, "How do you plan on all of us meeting Percy?"

Frank shrugged, "I could turn into a giant eagle and fly you guys to Camp Half-Blood. Jason could also help me, because I'd probably get pretty tired."

I then spoke up, "Actually, Leo, Nico, and Will are all here, so Frank, you and Jason fly over here and we'll all meet up in my cabin."

An hour later, all six of us were in my cabin. Nico stood in a corner, Frank, Jason, and Will all sat on a bed in the cabin, and Leo was laying on one of the beds, fiddling with something. I coughed into my hand to get their attention before saying, "Okay, guys. I need help with a proposal speech to Annabeth."

Frank raised an eyebrow, "Percy, I don't think Annabeth would want a speech. She'll probably just be fine with anything."

I shook my head, "No. It needs to be perfect."

Jason asked, "Okay. Then, what do you have so far?"

I sighed before saying, "Annabeth, will you marry me?"

Frank once again raised an eyebrow, "I don't see what's wrong wi-" I had grabbed his shirt and was shaking him, "FRANK! You don't understand! I need this to be perfect!" Frank raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, Percy."

I sighed and calmed down, "Okay then. Any ideas, guys?" Frank wisely stayed quiet.

Nico spoke up, "I don't see the problem with this. The way you said it and the wording seems fine."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh? And how you know, Nico? Considering I'm not your type!"

Nico facepalmed, "Really, Percy? It's been 2 years. Haven't you gotten over that?"

I calmed down again, "You're right. Fine. Jason, Leo, Will? Any ideas? Especially you, Leo. You've been awfully quiet."

Leo grinned, "Oh, I've just been working on this!" He presented a remote control with one button on it. I looked at him questioningly, "And this does what, exactly?"

Leo grinned again, "When you press the button, three giant owl automatons will fly over your heads, holding a banner that reads something. I haven't decided what yet, but it's got to be something cool." My eyes widened as I grinned, "That's awesome, Leo! Man, you're the best!"

Leo smirked, "Nah, actually, I'm just the Supreme Commander of the Argo II." Frank once again rolled his eyes.

Then I jumped up and snapped my fingers, "Will!" Will looked up, questioningly. "You're a son of Apollo. Why don't you come up with something?" Will grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it, "But no haikus or limericks." Will frowned, but nodded.

Three hours later, all of us were back in my cabin. I looked at Will, "Do you have anything?" Will shook his head, "No, Percy, I'm sorry. I can't think of any poems besides haikus or limericks for some reason." I nodded, "It's alright. I'm sure we can figure something out."

Leo raised his hand, "Er, Percy, the owls? They exploded in Bunker 9, so…"

I groaned, "What should I do, guys?"

Frank, Nico, and Jason all said, in perfect chorus, "Just say the line you told us earlier." I sighed, "Fine, but if she doesn't look happy, it's on you. And I will find you. And I will kill you."

I ran to the arena to where I knew Annabeth and her cabin was training. I called out, "Hey, Wise Girl! You look like you need to fight someone with skill." I had noticed that her entire cabin had been disarmed and were currently lying around, groaning.

Annabeth looked up and smirked, "Really? You brought someone else to fight me?" I rolled my eyes, "Yes. I brought myself." She smirked, "I thought you said you brought someone skilled." I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, "I'll show you how skilled I am."

Annabeth grinned before we charged and clashed. The fighting went on for a while before I dropped to one knee and let her disarm me. She went to hold up her knife at my neck, before I said, "Wait!" Annabeth was caught off guard and froze. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a box and opened it as I said, "Annabeth Marie Chase, will you marry me?" Annabeth smiled, tears running down her face before she slapped my cheek, "Perseus Jackson! Took you long enough!" I grinned, "I take that as a yes?"

Annabeth smiled, "Always, Seaweed Brain." I slid the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing her, full on the lips.


End file.
